fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of season 9 episodes
The ninth season of The Fairly OddParents! consists of 26 half hours, most of them divided into segments of 11 minutes, making it the largest production order for a Fairly OddParents! season ever.http://www.blogger.com/comment.g?blogID=8712283650356557289&postID=5724684957817826270The recording for the season began in June 2012 , and all the episodes were produced in high definition. The season began on March 23, 2013, with the premiere of "Fairly OddPet". The official run first began on May 4, 2013, with new episodes airing on Saturdays at 9:30 AM. http://family-room.ew.com/2013/04/25/fairly-oddparents-season-9-premiere/ It ended on March 28, 2015 with the airings of "Fairly Old Parent" and "The Fairy Beginning". This season introduced Sparky, and is the first season to include Poof in the opening sequence - although it's also the first after his birth to have him absent in some episodes. According to a number or sources, the decision was made to remove Sparky from the show after this season, making it the only one where his character is present, and making Man's Worst Friend his final appearance. The reason for this decision is related to higher-ups making the decision based on his reception from Nick and from fans. Casts and Crew . Character Debuts *Sparky *Girlfriend *Anti-Fairy Council *Merman the Butler *Butterfly Boy One Time Characters *Chatty *Missy *Wallet *Jason Bored *Ebeneezer Turner *Orville Buxaplenty *Dogman *Peaches *Snobulacs *Erg Wheel *Earl of Sandwich *Megan Bacon *Anti-Sparky Fairly Odd Fairy Tales Characters *Cosmorella *Cosmorella's Stepbrothers **Umbrella **Mozzarella *Cosmorella's Fairy Godmother *Cosmorella's Taxi Driver *Princess Wanda *Sparky the Fairy *Fried Cheese Stick House Owner *Wanda (The Three Little Fairies) *The Big Bad Foop *Snow Wanda *Tooth *Tooth's Mirror *The Seven Fairies **Grouchy **Bouncy **Barky *Cosmo the Prince of Johns Episodes Trivia *This is the longest season, with 43 episodes. *This is the first season produced in widescreen, as well as the first season produced in HD. *This is the first season to not get a DVD release. It is currently only available for purchase digitally. *This is only one of 3 seasons to air all their episodes consecutively (Season 1 and Season 10 are the other two). The other 7 seasons either premiered before the previous season had finished airing or did not complete airing until after the next season premiered. *This is the first addition to the main cast since Season 6. *This season along with the previous season is the only season to have The Turner's House present in all the episodes. *This is the only season with Sparky present. *Sparky was absent in "Two and a Half Babies", "Desperate Without Housewives", and "Jerk of All Trades". *This season marked the first time where Poof is absent in some episodes. He was absent in "Let Sleeper Dogs Lie," "Cat-Astrophe", "A Perfect Nightmare", "Jerk of All Trades", "Snack Attack", "Turning Into Turner", "Stage Fright", Dimmsdale Tales", "The Past and the Furious", "The Fairy Beginning" and "Man's Worst Friend." *Most of the head gags this season are just reused versions of the head gags present in Season 1. References de:Staffel 9 it:Stagioni 9 Category:Seasons Category:Season 9 appearances Category:Season 9 image galleries Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Appearances Category:Images Category:Season 9 trivia pages Category:Season 9 quote pages Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 appearances pages Category:All articles to be expanded